Sin palabras
by Randuril
Summary: ::Continuación oficial del fic "Papeles cambiados" de Noham:: A veces no son necesarias las palabras para expresar amor.


_Fantasy Fiction presenta_

 _La continuación directa, autorizada y oficial del fic_ Papeles cambiados _de Noham_

 **Sin palabras**

 _Una historia escrita por Randuril_

 **…**

—¿Señor Tendo?... ¿Señor Tendo?

—¿Ah? —Ranma Saotome levantó la vista hacia el hombre que le hablaba, un anciano con los ojos más rasgados que de costumbre, arrugas cubriendo su rostro y una sonrisa amable en su cara. A esa altura ya ni se molestaba en sacar a la gente de su error cuando le hablaban.

—Señor Tendo, ¿disfruta de nuestro material?

Ranma dirigió una mirada rápida hacia el manga que tenía doblado entre las manos y que había estado leyendo ávidamente desde hacía un rato.

—Eh… Pues es bastante bueno, aunque yo le pondría un poco menos de romance, y las peleas no son muy realistas. Pero la historia es entretenida —respondió con su sinceridad habitual, luego cayó en la cuenta de que aquel hombrecito era el dueño de la librería en la que se encontraba, y que se lo habían presentado un par de horas atrás, aunque no había prestado atención a su cara ni a su nombre. Volvió a mirar el manga doblado y un poco arrugado en su mano y se sintió algo así como cohibido—. Voy a pagarlo, por supuesto, no piense que…

—Descuide, aquí el público puede leer cuanto quiera. Además, el esposo de la señora Tendo es nuestro invitado de honor. Conserve el manga como un regalo de la casa, así luego le darán ganas de leer la continuación —sonrió abiertamente el viejo—. ¿Desea un poco de té?

—Muchas gracias, no se moleste —respondió algo avergonzado.

El hombre asintió y después se alejó para hablar con otra de las personas que estaban en la librería. Ranma desvió los ojos para mirar a Akane, la _señora Saotome,_ no Tendo, aunque a nadie parecía importarle mucho esa distinción y no entendían que Akane usaba su apellido de soltera ( _soltera,_ porque ahora estaba _casada)_ solo como seudónimo.

Ranma murmuró algo entre dientes, pero ¡qué diablos!, en realidad no le importaba, lo único importante es que ella fuera feliz. Y en aquel momento estaba radiante.

Cuando había una firma de libros Akane solía vestirse inspirada en sus personajes o el mundo de sus novelas, y ahora había querido imitar los gustos de la protagonista de su último libro. Se había puesto unas medias negras cubriendo por encima de sus rodillas, una falda de tablas demasiado corta, una blusa blanca y encima una chaqueta ajustada que se cerraba por debajo del busto revelando con encanto y sobriedad su escote. Claro que él la acompañaba a cada evento al que tenía que ir y se encargaba de que un largo abrigo la cubriera hasta los pies en cuanto pisaban la acera. No entendía cómo la protagonista del libro de Akane podía elegir vestirse así si supuestamente era una artista marcial que, en un mundo de fantasía, luchaba contra monstruos de otras dimensiones, o salidos de las profundidades del mar o el espacio. ¿No era incómoda esa ropa para pelear? Se lo había comentado a Akane pero ella agitó una mano diciendo que era solo ficción, y además eso era lo que vendía.

Ranma no se quejaba, por supuesto. Recorrió de nuevo a su esposa con la mirada; se detuvo en su cintura pequeña, en sus piernas bien torneadas y la piel que quedaba a la vista entre las medias y la falda y que él sabía que era extremadamente suave y absolutamente exquisita. Luego se fijó en su sonrisa, brillante y amplia mientras se despedía de algunas de las personas que habían ido a la firma de libros.

De pronto Ranma sintió el orgullo llenando su pecho. Era su esposa, y además de ser una mujer hermosa era una escritora brillante, imaginativa y admirada, pero además dedicada. Siempre daba el máximo al crear cada una de sus historias, al cuidar la casa que compartían, al intentar hacerle almuerzos comestibles, pero también cada vez que lo apoyaba en las competencias de artes marciales a las que iba. Llevaban tiempo casados y cada uno pudo seguir su camino y sus sueños y así como Akane resaltaba en aquel mundo de letras, él había logrado grandes cosas en el Arte.

¿Así también se sentiría Akane cuando lo acompañaba a las competencias y debía quedarse aparte, solo mirándolo, en vilo, rogando que le fuera bien en todo y brillara? ¿Con su corazón vibrando así de emoción y orgullo? ¿Así de feliz al verlo feliz?

Nunca se lo había planteado hasta ese día, pero estaba seguro que sí.

En aquel momento Akane, ya sola, con las manos unidas delante por sobre la falda, en una pose tan femenina y encantadora, se giró hacia él y le sonrió. Y Ranma supo que ya era hora de irse a casa.

Mientras le ayudaba a ponerse el largo abrigo, Akane volvió a preguntarle por quinta vez lo mismo aquella tarde.

—¿Qué tal estuvo, Ranma? ¿Me veía bien? ¿No me quedaba mal esta ropa?

—Te veías bien —respondió otra vez su esposo, pero en ese momento tuvo una idea—. Aunque…

—¿Qué cosa? —quiso saber Akane alarmada.

—No sé… me parece que estás un poco más gorda…

—¡¿Qué?! —Era una mezcla de consternación y desconfianza.

—No sé… estaba muy lejos para ver bien… Creo que tendré que revisar mejor —y con habilidad Ranma metió las manos por debajo del abrigo y le acarició los muslos justo por encima de las medias—. Uhmm… —Su gesto era concentrado mientras palpaba y apretaba un poco.

Akane hizo una mueca y después soltó una risita.

—Me haces cosquillas —se quejó sonriendo. Cuando la mano de su esposo se aventuró un poco más arriba le dio un golpecito en el hombro—. ¡Ranma! —exclamó por lo bajo—. Basta, hay gente.

—Casi nadie, y aquí no nos ven. Además, es tu culpa por vestirte así.

Ranma levantó la vista, un poco avergonzado y otro poco travieso, como un niño. Akane le sostuvo la mirada por un largo momento, perdiéndose en el color y la profundidad de sus ojos, y en aquel momento se sintió profundamente amada. Estuvo a punto de decirle que lo quería, pero no era necesario decirlo con palabras. Acarició levemente su mejilla y obtuvo una diminuta sonrisa en respuesta. Tampoco era necesario que su esposo replicara «yo también».

Salieron de la librería juntos y caminaron bajo las estrellas por las frías calles de Tokio. Akane bien arrebujada en el largo abrigo, colgada del brazo de su esposo. Bajo el otro brazo, doblado, el nuevo manga de Ranma.

La vida era sencilla y feliz.

…

Nota de autora: Una pequeña historia para mi esposo, para celebrar nuestro aniversario. Simple, cotidiana y romántica como le gustan.

Gracias a todos por leer.

Romina de Torres.-


End file.
